Philadelphia Distraction
by OneTartBabe
Summary: A distraction and a weekend away in which Ranger hopes to earn Steph's heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just having fun and I'm not making any money here._

_This is a babe story but no cupcakes are hurt. _

_Much thanks to my amazing beta, Cristi0819._

_**Philadelphia Distraction - Chapter 1**_

Reviewing the file on Ron Martin, I debated what to do. Martin was a skip wanted for rape. He had a history of abusing women. He had run to Philadelphia and we knew he was staying inside one of the clubs he owned there, where he was guarded constantly. There was some information that his guards often helped and participated in the assault of women, generally of hookers who didn't report the attacks. I couldn't wait to get my hands on all of them and most of my men felt the same way.

I knew getting Steph's help on a distraction would be our best hope of grabbing Martin, but admittedly I didn't want her too close this guy or his guards. She never said no to me, even when she should. Tank, Lester, Bobby and I had worked out a plan earlier today that we believed would keep her from harm, but we all knew distractions had a way of going awry despite the best plan. I hadn't even asked Steph to do the job yet, but I felt better about asking knowing we had a way to keep her safe.

She answered my call on the first ring, "Yo."

"Yo yourself, Babe." I couldn't help but smile at her greeting. Only Stephanie could bring a smile to my face with just a syllable. "I have a distraction job in Philadelphia I'd like you to think about. I'll bring the file over for you to review."

"I'll do it. What time do you want to pick me up? How should I dress?" Her quick response and loyalty to me didn't surprise me, but it did as usual leave me humbled. I often wondered what I did to deserve her in my life.

"Babe, you should at least look at the file and hear our plan." I needed and wanted her help, but never wanted to make her feel pressured.

"I'm sure you and the guys have planned to the hilt, you can fill me in on the drive over." I heard the determination in her voice and knew to let it drop.

"Would you spend the weekend with me in Philadelphia? I have a great hotel suite downtown. We could spend the weekend after the distraction and just relax." She and the cop had broken up about three months ago and I had long ago promised that I wouldn't leave her bed empty for long. This time, however, I wasn't just interested in her bed, but her heart. It was time for me to man up and I wanted to make sure she knew that I was serious this time.

"Um…" She took in a deep breath and I knew she was trying to protect herself, knew that she wasn't sure about my offer. I'd broken her heart more than once with all my 'condom but not a ring' bullshit.

"Babe, I just want the chance to date you properly for a bit. There's no pressure, I promise." Those words were hard for me to say and I knew that I needed to earn her trust back. She trusted me to keep her safe, but she couldn't trust me with her heart just yet. I knew I had damaged that part of our relationship, but I was determined to atone for my sins.

"Okay, I'd like that. What should I bring?" I could almost picture her chewing on her bottom lip as she held the phone to her ear, her wild hair framing her gorgeous face.

I wanted the chance to romance her a bit so I'd already made reservations for one of the best restaurants in Philadelphia tomorrow night. "Something dressy for tomorrow night's dinner, casual the rest of the weekend."

She let out a little sigh. "Okay, what about the distraction? How slutty?"

I'd allowed myself to get a little distracted by her acceptance of my plans to romance her that I'd almost forgotten about the distraction job that had to be done first. "Martin likes just a notch above street corner slutty. I'll pick you up in two hours." Normally, I would have hung up after that but I wanted to man up and do right by her for a change. "Bye, Babe."

She giggled. "Did you just say bye to me, Ranger?"

"I did." I hung up then knowing that she understood what I was trying to do.

Packing my bags and grabbing equipment took me most of the two hours. I tested and retested the mic Steph would wear. I didn't want to leave anything to chance, didn't want her alone with Martin or his guards for any length of time.

The core team, along with Hector, Ram, and Hal met me in the garage. They would all ride over in two SUVs while Steph and I took the Porsche. At Steph's building they waited in the parking lot while I went upstairs to get her.

I knocked once. Normally I would have let myself in, but again I wanted to prove to her that I wanted to change, wanted to be the man she needed. She opened the door and smiled, her blue eyes twinkling at me. She was in a red tank top and impossibly tight jeans showing off every amazing curve of her body. My body immediately wanted to react, forcing me to fight the urge to press her into the wall and claim her on the spot.

She turned and grabbed some things from her bedroom. She held up a blue dress in front of her. "Will this work for the distraction?" I could imagine her in it and I knew she'd have Martin and every single red-blooded male in the joint panting after her.

"It's perfect, Babe." I grabbed her bag and led her down to the car.

I filled her in on Martin and the plan for the distraction while we made the drive. She took it all in stoic stride, her faith in me and my men to keep her from harm didn't allow her to dwell on the potential danger. We knew that chances were slim that she'd be able to get Martin outside. He didn't like to leave the safety of his club, which housed a small apartment at the back where he was apparently living.

We figured Martin and his guards would take Steph back there. Hector would make sure to disable to the apartment's alarm system so that Ram, Tank and Lester could climb in through the back window and get control of Martin and his guards while keeping Steph from harm. Since we were going to be in Philadelphia and I was less likely to be recognized, I was going to be in the bar keeping an eye on her. Hal would be inside with me, too. Hector and Bobby would be at the back door just in case Martin tried to get Steph into the car he kept back there.

Checking in at the hotel, I held her hand as we rode the elevator to the penthouse. She was gorgeous and I fought the urge to kiss her deeply. I wanted to, but knew that I needed to keep my mind sharp and focused on the job tonight. If she got hurt because I was distracted I would have a hard time forgiving myself.

I sat in the living room listening to her get ready while my mind replayed every part of our plan tonight. I tried desperately to block out the images of the women Martin had hurt in the past. My muscles were starting to twitch, itching to wrap my hands around Martin's throat when Steph appeared. The sight of her in that blue dress made my mouth run dry. "Babe."

She blushed and looked down at her impossibly high heels. Standing up, I approached her with a mic in hand. Smiling, she tilted her head and let me place the mic between her exquisite breasts. I tried not to linger but my fingers slid across her smooth skin anyway. When she shivered at my touch I couldn't help but grin, but I forced myself to step back.

"I'll be inside keeping an eye on you. We'll do everything we can to keep you safe."

She squeezed my hand and smiled. "Of that I have no doubt."

She stayed in an SUV with Bobby while Hal and I got set inside Martin's club. I spotted him easily and heard in my earpiece that Hector had the apartment alarm disconnected. Tank, Lester and Ram were ready to climb inside the minute we knew Steph had Martin on his way. We couldn't be sure if he would take her to the apartment or his office just down the hall. They would wait outside between the two windows ready to move the minute they knew for sure where to rescue their Bombshell.

Bobby's voice came through my earpiece announcing that Steph was coming in as I watched Martin and his guards in a corner booth checking out the club patrons. Watching the door open, I couldn't help but smile at my Babe. I tried to keep it hidden behind my blank face, but she was gorgeous and radiant, testing everything about my control at every moment.

Martin's guards took notice of her right away. I felt myself bristle when one of them approached her at the bar. The urge to stand in front of her, to make them back away from my woman was incredibly strong, but I knew that I couldn't let my possessiveness ruin this job. I listened to Steph through my ear piece and was amazed at how well she could do these jobs. In general she was a terrible liar, but for some reason she always pulled these jobs off without a hitch.

The guards introduced Steph to Martin, who invited Steph to join him. They sat in the corner talking and flirting for a long time. I watched and felt a growl wanting to work its way loose when Martin's hands started touching Steph's bare shoulders and fingering at the spaghetti straps holding her dress up. Because Martin owned the club we weren't able to have someone behind the bar and I began to worry when another round of drinks was served. Steph didn't have much of a tolerance. She drank, but mostly played with her straw making sure to keep Martin interested in her, not how much she was drinking.

Martin leaned in close to her and said something the mic couldn't pick up. My fingers clenched into fists as I thought about what he might have said of the plans he had for my babe. I wanted to punch him for even thinking he could talk to her, let alone touch her. Yet here I was asking her to let him manhandle her. What kind of man was I that I would ask the woman I love to be touched by such filth?

Shaking my head, I tried to get my mind back in the game. Martin's mouth was still next to Steph's ear when I saw her eyes close. Whatever he was saying was beginning to get to her, but when she opened her eyes they were full of determination. I'd never known anyone, not any soldier or psychopath as able to pull up reserves from deep within like Steph could.

Martin stood up, extending a hand to Steph before leading her down the hall. The guards were close behind and my stomach clenched knowing that she was going to be alone with them for just a minute before my men could get to her. Slowly I stood up and made my way to the entrance of the hallway, wanting to be close just in case. Hal followed me, both of our bodies tense as we geared up for action.

A door closed in my earpiece just before I heard a small gasp come from Steph. I rolled my shoulders knowing that Martin or one of his guards had probably just grabbed her. Her voice was strong when it filled my ear, "In your office, sugar? I thought you said you had an apartment back here. Wouldn't a bed be nice?" That was all the guys outside would need to hear to know where she was and be on the move.

Her question obviously angered Martin because a slap echoed in my ear and sent me running down the hall towards her. Steph cried out as the sounds of a struggle and ripping clothing filled my earpiece. I kicked the office door down, my eyes quickly taking in Stephanie sprawled out on top of a desk; one of Martin's guards had her arms pinned down over her head. Martin was standing between her legs, his hands on the waistband of her panties, her dress was torn, exposing the lacy bra she had on underneath.

All thought left my head as I went after Martin, an animalistic growl leaving my mouth as I stalked him. I knew my men would handle the guards. Tackling Martin, I knocked him to the ground and began pummeling him, my fists connecting over and over again to his face. Blood was spurting out of his nose when I felt Tank and Lester each grabbing my arms and trying to pin them to my body and pull me off Martin.

Tank's hands were vice grips on my wrists as he leaned toward me using his body weight to slow me down. I felt his breath on my neck as he leaned into my ear. "RangeMan you need to stop, you're scaring that Little Girl and she's had enough tonight. She needs you." His voice was stern but quiet and it invaded the fog of my rage and reminded me of the woman I needed to care for.

Letting out a deep breath, I stood up and looked around. Steph was standing in a corner, her body wrapped up in Bobby's windbreaker as he tried to get her out of the office. He was trying to protect her so that she didn't have to see me kill Martin. Steph's eyes were wide with fear as I approached, but she wasn't crying.

I couldn't be sure at that moment if she was afraid of me or if it was just the entire night making her so frightened. "Babe?" I opened my arms as I approached her, hoping she'd take the invitation.

She nodded and stepped into my embrace. Kissing the top of her head, I pulled her close into my chest. "I'm so sorry, Steph. Let's go outside." Tucking her into my side, I led her outside and into the passenger seat of one of our SUVs.

Tilting her head up to look at me I caressed her cheek. It was red and swelling from where she'd been slapped. "Who hit you?" I'd only gotten my hands on Martin but if it was one of the guards who'd hit her, I'd be sure to get my hands on them, too.

"Martin." Her voice was a quiet whisper. She was being strong. She'd keep it together for the cops, but I knew she'd crash later. I was hoping I could help her stay calm until we were alone.

"Did they do anything else to you?" Seeing Martin's hands on her panties reminded me again of all the possible things that could go horribly wrong during a distraction. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when she shook her head no.

Bobby, Hector, and Tank approached as Hal and Lester stood sentry over our prisoners. "Babe, I need to talk to Bobby and Tank. I'll be right back."

She nodded, her eyes were dull as they met mine making my heart ache in a way I didn't know was possible before that moment. Hector stood and talked to her, their friendship was a constant mystery to me but I knew he'd help her stay calm while I checked in with my team.

Bobby handed me a few towels to wipe the blood from my hands. "You broke Martin's nose and maybe his jaw." His eyes met mine and I nodded. I knew that my loss of control meant that we would have to talk to the cops. I had no regrets except that maybe I hadn't gotten my hands on the guards who were so very willing to hold Steph down while Martin violated her.

Sirens were approaching and I knew that this night was going to get a bit longer. "It goes without saying that I want to keep Steph out of it as much as possible."

Tank and Bobby nodded at me as the cops pulled in. It took about 45 minutes to get everything cleared with the cops. I held Steph against me as she gave her statement, wanting to make sure the cops were extra gentle with her. None of this was her fault and I didn't want them to upset her at all. She was her usual, amazing self. She stayed calm but kept Bobby's windbreaker pulled tight against her body as she talked.

When the cops left, Bobby examined Steph's face quickly and gave the standard advice of Ibuprofen and ice. "Thanks, Bobby." She gave him a wide smile. "Do you want your jacket back?"

I wasn't surprised that she had a smile for him or that she was worried about giving him his jacket back. Her dress was hopelessly torn underneath that jacket, however; and I wasn't too keen on the idea of her taking it off and being exposed. Bobby just shook his head. "You can give it back to me in Trenton."

Giving my team a nod, I steered Steph towards my Porsche. I could feel a few small tremors running through her body though she was trying to hide it. The adrenaline was leaving her and I wanted to get her somewhere private so that she could let go. Buckling her into the passenger seat, I let my thumb run across her cheek as I met her eyes. "Babe, what can I do for you now?"

"Can we go back to the hotel? I'd like to take a shower."

I nodded and shut the door, jogging to the driver's side to get her out of this club parking lot. As I pulled into the street I felt her eyes on me as her hand gripped mine tightly. "It's over now, Babe." I drove us as quickly as I could to the hotel wanting to get her alone and reassure her and myself that it was indeed all over now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Steph was leaning into my body as we rode the elevator to the penthouse suite. I was amazed at how she was holding on, but I assumed that she forced it so as not to cause any kind of scene in the hotel. "Proud of you, Babe." I felt her smile into my chest as I pulled her closer to my body and rubbed her shoulder.

When the elevator doors opened I rushed her into our hotel room. I was desperate to get her behind closed doors, desperate to put this whole horrible night behind us.

She looked at me the minute the door closed. "I'll be okay. I just need to shower, need to get them off me." Her choice of words made me wince. I'm sure it was exactly how she felt, but it horrified me that she had to deal with that because of something I'd asked her to do.

I nodded and cupped her cheeks into my palms. "Anything I can do for you?" I searched her eyes trying to decipher her emotions. I felt the shakes from the adrenaline crash starting earlier, but she'd stopped it somehow and I didn't want her to slip into denial about just how close of a call was avoided tonight.

"You'll be here waiting, right?" It was the first time she'd shown any hint of vulnerability and I wasn't sure if I should pull her into my arms or let her go.

"Of course, Babe. Take your time. Do you want me to order some room service?"

She shook her head and turned towards the bathroom. I watched her close the door and let out a deep breath, trying to force my muscles to relax. Despite getting my hands on Martin, I was still wound up with rage over what Martin and his guards would have done to Steph if we hadn't been so close. My mind was reeling with how much I could love her and yet put her into a position where she could be so utterly devastated.

Walking into the bedroom, I put my weapons on the nightstand and was surprised not to hear the shower running. I walked to the bathroom door and let my hand rest on the knob as my worry about the curly-haired woman inside grew. I leaned my ear to the door and heard a sniffle that tore a hole in my gut. I hated hearing her cry, but hated even more thinking that she was crying and hurting alone to spare me in some way

"Babe? Can I come in, please?" I threw out the magic word early, wanting to avoid any resistance from her.

Her weak voice sounded from the other side of the door, "Okay."

She was naked on a mat on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest, her back resting against the tub. Her face was red and puffy from tears as she looked at me. "'I'm sorry, I know it's over now." She started to shake. The crash she had somehow stopped earlier was back with a vengeance now. "They were going to rape me..." Tears flowed from her eyes in a steady stream.

I sat down next to her and pulled her quickly into my lap, my arms locking around her tiny body. Her head nuzzled into my neck as I tried to quiet her. "It is over now, you're safe." The urge to give her security was with me all the time, but was always stronger after she'd been hurt. "You're safe to just let it all out now." I wanted to promise her that I would never have let them rape her, but the fact that I let her go back there knowing how easily a distraction could go wrong stopped me from voicing that promise. Tonight was the closest call we'd had with that kind of harm and I was tense over it. She'd been hit and tossed around before, but this was the closest she'd come to being violated because of a job I'd asked her to do.

Her breath was coming fast as she shook against my body. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Running my hands up and down her bare back, I kissed her forehead. "Steph, stop. You don't owe me an apology. I should be apologizing to you for asking you to do this job."

She cried into my shoulder for several minutes, letting out all her fears, her body coming down from the rush of adrenaline. As she quieted her body her breathing slowed. Pulling back from my chest, her hand rested around my neck as her eyes met mine. "Shower with me?"

Her blue eyes were tentative and afraid of rejection, reminding me again how very much work I needed to do to earn the trust of her heart. "Of course, Babe."

I followed her as she stood, wanting to make sure she was steady on her feet. I stripped quickly and turned the water on, keeping her tucked into my side until the water warmed. I stepped into the shower and helped her under the spray. Her eyes were dazed and distant as I slicked back my hair.

Normally being in the shower with Steph would have my body reacting prominently, but tonight only my heart was affected. I worked to help her get clean, her body still releasing an occasional tremor, her hands unsure of what they should do. Running the wash cloth down her arms, I saw bruises around her wrists for the first time.

Steph started to pull her hands away from me, forcing me to look into her face to see what was wrong. "Why are you mad?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her, certain that I had my blank face on. "You're clenching your jaw. You only do that when you're mad. It's very slight, most people wouldn't probably notice."

I chuckled at that, realizing she knew me better than anyone else ever had. I ran the pads of my thumbs over her bruised arms. "I hadn't seen these bruises before and I was wishing I had gotten my hands on the man who had pinned you down and caused them."

Her fingers traced my jaw line as she met my eyes. "Tank and Lester taught the guards a lesson or two, I watched them. I'm okay. I know I was a little hysterical a bit ago, but I'm okay Ranger."

It wasn't a surprise to me that Tank and Lester had gotten rough with the guards. All of my men always made sure to teach anyone who dared to a lay a hand on their Bombshell a pretty severe lesson. Still, I regretted that I hadn't done some more of that lesson teaching myself.

"You're so good at distractions, Babe. I'm so proud of how you handle yourself and that stress, but it kills me to think of you being hurt even a little bit, let alone what they tried tonight. I'm so sorry I put you in that position."

Her eyes watched me, unsure of the emotion or apology I was expressing. It wasn't like me to be so open with her and she was struggling with how to accept it. Cupping her bruised cheek in my hand, I let my thumb caress her swollen skin before leaning in to kiss her lips gently. I wanted her, always wanted to devour her, but tonight the kiss was one more of devotion than lust, one of deep affection I wanted to make sure she knew I held for her and her only.

Pulling back from the kiss, she gave me a shy smile before wrapping her arms around me for a hug. I held her there, trying to comfort myself as much as her until the water started to cool and a small shiver shook her soft body. Turning the water off, I wrapped a towel around her and kissed her forehead.

"Give me just a minute to comb through my hair." She bit her lip, suddenly extremely modest in her half-dressed state.

Nodding, I left her in the bathroom and changed into my boxers before going to the kitchen to get us both some water. I sat on the couch listening to her move around and felt content. Having her in my space, around me, always gave me that sense of calm, a sense of peace I never knew until she came into my life. I tried to resist it, tried to push it away in the name of keeping her safe, but it was useless. Every time I pushed her away or gave her some kind of excuse about why I didn't do relationships, I felt part of myself slipping away.

I knew I'd hurt her deeply, though she never said it, never held it against me. Her willingness to take whatever I offered and be content with that always astonished me. If she had just cut me out I might have been able to walk away. It would have hurt, but not nearly as bad as having her so close and trying to keep her distanced from me.

She came out of the bedroom in one of my black t-shirts. I knew this was standard sleepwear for her from the few times she'd stayed at my place and the number of times I'd broken into her apartment just to watch her sleep. Her eyes were exhausted as I approached her, wanting to help her to get to the couch and relax. "Want some ice for your cheek?" Her face was very swollen, we should have iced it before she got in the shower, but I understood the desire to just wipe the night from her skin, too.

Touching her cheek gingerly, she nodded as I helped her sit on the couch. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and filled it with ice from the refrigerator. Sitting on the couch, I grimaced when she winced at the cold on her tender cheek and pulled her into my body. Her entire body relaxed into mine with a sigh, causing me to want to puff up with pride at the level of security and safety I provided this beautiful woman.

We sat for a long time, my fingers tracing her arm as her body relaxed into mine. When she'd had enough of the ice she stood up and put it in the kitchen sink. Coming back into the living room, she stood before me chewing on her bottom lip. "It was weird having you inside the club with me. I'm so used to you being outside."

Tugging on her hands, I pulled her into my lap, wanting to feel her against me as I tried to understand just what weird meant. She got settled, leaning her head against my shoulder and resting her hand on my forearm over her legs. "Weird, how? Is that good or bad?"

"A bit of both, but more good than bad. I know you can't usually be inside because you're likely to be recognized in Trenton." Letting out a small breath her hand traced up my bare forearm before resting on my shoulder. I wanted to press, needed to understand her thoughts, but knew that I needed to let her do it in her own time and way. "Having you close reassured me more. I know you're always there when I'm doing a distraction and that the rest of the guys do everything they can to keep me safe, but being able to see you gave me an extra dose of courage because I knew if anything went wrong you'd be there rather instantly."

"Babe, you are the most courageous person I've ever known." I kissed her forehead, my hands tightening around her, wishing I could pull her inside my chest so that she'd always feel safe and courageous.

She giggled at my words. "I doubt that."

Pulling back to look her in the eye, I tried not to speak sternly. "Don't minimize my compliments. You know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"I'll try." She nodded before leaning her head back on my shoulder. "Having you watching though made me feel dirty. Well, dirtier than usual. I like doing distractions, like knowing that I'm contributing to RangeMan and doing something helpful, but they always leave me feeling dirty after. It doesn't last long, but it's there."

Her words were coming fast so I tried rubbing her back to soothe her racing mind. "I'm sorry, Steph. You don't have to do any more. I won't ask, I don't like seeing you in danger and I hate knowing how much they affect you."

Shaking her head against my neck, she continued to speak. "No, I want to keep doing them, don't think of trying to stop me." Her voice had an edge and I knew she didn't want me to force something on or take something away from her.

"I promise I won't." I pressed my lips to her forehead, wanting to seal the vow with a kiss.

"I can't explain why having you watch made me feel dirtier. I know you're always there listening, but it just felt different knowing you could see Martin putting his hands on me or whispering in my ear. Oddly, I felt like I was betraying you in some way, which I know is ridiculous on a whole host of levels."

Letting my hand run up her arm, I caressed her neck. There was so much emotion and confusion behind her words and while I wanted to address them all, I knew that I had to take it slow. Tonight just wasn't the time to confess any kind of deep feelings, she wouldn't believe them, would chalk it all up to the trauma of the distraction.

"Babe, I never want you to feel that way, ever. Watching was much harder on me than listening. I liked being there, liked knowing that if something went wrong I'd be the first one to reach you." After every distraction no matter how easy or horrible, I was always the one to comfort her, but rarely was I the first person to reach her simply because I tried to stay out of sight from the skips.

"Still, every time I saw Martin touch you or lean in close, I wanted to tackle him. I hated knowing that he was so close let alone putting his hands on your skin. I watched you close your eyes at one point and knew you were digging deep for strength and all I wanted to do was snatch you up in my arms and take you away to comfort you."

Steph moved closer to me, her hands gripping at my sides just before she kissed my neck. "I was so scared. I knew you were coming, but when they pinned me to that desk..." She shook her head as if trying to dislodge the memory from her brain.

"It's okay, Babe." I squeezed her tighter to me, wanting to give her security in my embrace while making sure she knew that she had nothing to fear now. "When I heard him slap you, I was scared too, but I knew I could get you out."

She smiled against my neck. "You always rescue me, Batman, always."

Silently I prayed that I would always rescue her in time. I rested my chin against her forehead as we both relaxed our muscles, slowly letting go of the tension of the night. She yawned into my neck a few minutes later though she tried to suppress it, not wanting to break the connection and go to bed.

The suite had two bedrooms and while I desperately wanted to sleep with her, I'd promised no pressure and I meant it. I needed to feel her close to me tonight and I was worried that she'd have nightmares and I didn't want her dealing with those alone. "Did you want your own bed, Steph?"

She sat back, her hands around my neck as she gathered her thoughts. "No, please stay with me, hold me."

My entire body released tension I wasn't aware it was holding at her words. Slipping my arm under her knees, I stood up and carried her into the bedroom. We slid under the covers quickly, the exhaustion of the day too much to ignore. I pulled her back into my chest and held her there as tightly as I could while still allowing her to breathe comfortably. "Get some rest, Babe. Tomorrow, we'll have fun."

I kissed the back of her curly head as she sighed and pressed into my body. After this night, we both just needed the reassurance of the other's presence. It didn't take her very long to fall asleep and just before I allowed sleep to claim me too, I whispered into her ear, "I love you, Stephanie and I promise to fix all the heartaches I've caused you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Much thanks to my incredible beta, Cristi0819. _

_Also, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and add this to your alert & favorites lists, I'm humbled by the reception to this story._

**Chapter 3**

Steph was still asleep, not that I was surprised. The woman loved her sleep. Mornings, for me, were a time to just get a move on to not let my mind sit and contemplate too much on the things I was missing in life. Having Steph in my arms, however, reminded me that I could have all those things I was missing and wanted if I'd just open up to her.

All of my excuses were ridiculous. She wasn't safer by keeping her distance from me. She was safer if I kept her close. My life could easily lend itself to a relationship with someone who understood and accepted my choices, which my Babe clearly did. It was time for me to step up or step off, as Lester so aptly put it a few weeks ago. He reminded me in no uncertain terms that most of the men inside RangeMan weren't going to give me too much longer before they started asking her out, and that was an idea that I couldn't tolerate. Now I only had to hope that she'd take me, that I hadn't caused irreparable damage. The fact that she'd accepted this weekend invitation gave me hope.

She moved against me, throwing her arm over my chest as she buried her head in the pillow. Running my fingers over her slender arm, I came across the bruises from Martin's guard. The bruises were more deeply colored and angry looking now. I rolled my shoulders trying to let go of the tension that immediately invaded my body at the sight of her bruised flesh.

The sight of the bruises and the thoughts that came with her being injured couldn't be ignored or quelled, however, and forced me to stand up and walk around. Eventually, I did the only thing that would help me let go of the rage I was feeling over Steph's bruises, I dialed Tank.

"Yo." He answered after one ring. "You better not be calling because you've screwed up already." His voice was stern and despite hating everyone involved in my relationship with Stephanie, I knew that all my men were watching closely. Tank genuinely loved Steph, but was rooting for me to step up for her, unlike a few of the others who were waiting for me to mess up so they could step in.

"No. I need to know about Martin's guards." My voice was a growl, but I knew that Tank would understand.

"They're both hurting in their cells this morning. Lester and I weren't gentle with them. We didn't do as thorough of a job as you did on Martin, but they'll think twice about holding down a woman against her will again."

I wasn't surprised really, but I needed to hear it from him. "Martin's status?"

"You did break his nose and cracked a few ribs. His jaw wasn't broken, however. He's in lock-up. How's she holding up?" His concern for his adopted little sister was obvious.

"She's good. You know she's tough."

He chuckled. "No doubt about that, she's tougher than you."

I smirked, realizing he was right. She is tougher than me. Just as I was about to ask him some more questions I heard Steph mumbling in the bedroom. "I'm offline." I reminded Tank just before hanging up.

In the bedroom, I found Steph mumbling and tossing a bit in her sleep. To my surprise she hadn't had any nightmares during the night, but it looked like one was about to get her now. I sat on the bed next to her, running my hands over her head, hoping that my presence would reassure her and stop the bad dream.

She moved away from my touch, her mind not totally aware of its surroundings. I was about to reach for her again and try to wake her when she sat up with a gasp. Reaching for her face, I looked into her eyes. "You're okay, it was a just a dream."

Letting out a deep breath, she nodded at me. Lying back down, she pulled the covers up around her body. I moved to sit against the headboard and pulled her to rest her head on my chest. "Dreaming about last night?"

Her fingers ran across my bare chest as she took a minute to gather her thoughts. "It was a strange combination of last night and the incident with the Slayers."

My muscles immediately tensed at her words, but I tried to relax by blowing out a breath and kissing her forehead. I hated knowing the Slayers still invaded her dreams. Pulling her closer to me, I hoped that I could give her some security as she woke. "I've got you now, no one can hurt you."

Her cheeks tilted up in a smile against my chest just before her stomach emitted a loud growl. "I'll order some room service."

"Pancakes?" She sat up so that she could make eye contact with me.

I nodded. Despite my better judgment, I was never going to be able to convince her to eat healthy. She gave me a wide smile and kissed my cheek before jumping up and hitting the bathroom. I dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt after ordering breakfast.

We sat at the dining table discussing plans for the day until breakfast was delivered. Watching and listening to Steph eat was always an enjoyable experience. I looked through the newspaper a bit to distract myself and control my body when I felt her eyes on me. She was chewing on her bottom lip as my eyes met hers.

"Babe?" I couldn't decide if she was having some kind of flashback to last night or simply having deep thoughts.

"I've been working with Hector and Tank you know." Hector had taken it upon himself to make sure she got some training. She was always so stubbornly resistant, but he'd convinced her somehow and even made it fun for her. Tank had also stepped up and helped with parts that Hector had a hard time teaching. In truth, most of the guys would help out often, but most of the training was on Hector and Tank. I was glad she was doing it, but I mostly stayed out of it. Whenever I got involved it seemed to make things tense for her and I didn't want to add any pressure.

I nodded. "From what I understand you're doing great." I tried to play it off like I'd just heard it from the guys, but I watched almost every training session on the monitors. She was learning tons and getting quite good.

She rolled her eyes and snorted, "Yeah, because you and the rest of the guys never watch on the monitors." I gave her a guilty smile. There was no point in denying it, but I didn't feel the need to confirm it either. "Anyway, they've never taught me how to deal with multiple attackers."

The experience last night was so very fresh in her mind that she was obviously trying to figure out how to better protect herself. "Babe, in cases like that the best you can hope for is not to get into it. Very few people can get out of a situation with multiple attackers who are stronger and bigger without a weapon." I didn't want her getting hurt worse by trying to fight her way out of an impossible situation.

"I'm getting better at the moves the guys teach me. I'm getting stronger, too." She said with a hint of pride in her voice that I was glad to hear. "Still, I don't know how to control that fear very well. I was so very terrified and I just froze. I don't know how to be brave like you."

I moved to squat in front of her and took her hands in mine. "Babe, you're braver than me. I'm afraid when I get in situations like that; it's just that I have more experience so I'm able to focus on what I know to do. I don't want for you to have the experiences I've had."

She let out a deep breath, but didn't look convinced. Tucking a curl behind her ear, I said, "Babe, I've been afraid, but I can't possibly understand the fear you felt last night. That fear of a man using his body to violate me is just something I can't relate to. In distraction cases, the best you can do is wait for us to come get you, this way you're not hurt. You can use what you learned to get free, but let us get there to back you up."

Her bottom lip was back between her teeth as she nodded at me. "I just want to be better, more capable."

"You are more than capable and you're getting better all the time. Proud of you, Babe." She smiled then, she knew she could trust and believe my words. That was a blessing and a curse, because it meant that I'd have to work harder to undo all my previous statements about relationships and loving her.

After breakfast we got ready leisurely. She came out of the bathroom, shock evident on her face when she saw me. I'd worn blue jeans with my standard black t-shirt today. "Wow, Ranger." A gorgeous blush tinted her cheeks letting me know the full depth of her thoughts.

"You look amazing too, Babe." She had on a knee length floral skirt and matching blue tank top, all of it accentuating her gorgeous curves. She'd covered up her bruised cheek with make-up. I didn't mind the bruise, but I knew she didn't like being the center of gossip or whispers. I held my hand out to her, glad when she latched on and let me lead her to the elevator.

We spent the morning walking around the area near our hotel. Steph shopped, tried a few things on, but didn't buy much. I wanted to buy her a few things but she wouldn't let me. I fought the urge to push it, mainly because I didn't want to ruin our time together. I had plenty of money and she didn't ask for much, anything really, but I was always desperately looking for a way to do something, anything for her.

She was radiant as we returned to the hotel room. We ordered lunch and sat at the table enjoying the light meal. She took a long sip from her water bottle and looked at me with a look of devotion that caught me off guard. "I'm having a great time, Ranger. Thanks for spending this time with me, for this getaway."

"I've only just begun, Babe. I'm having a great time, too." I was doing my best to drop my blank face around her, make sure she understood how important and valuable time with her was to me.

After lunch we sank into the couch, our bodies gravitating towards one another instantly. We started to watch a movie, when she laid her head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair, just enjoying the relaxed state of the day. It didn't take her long to fall asleep and I used the time to simply watch her and give myself the pep talk I would need to admit my feelings to her tonight.

We got ready for dinner in the separate bedrooms of the suite. I'd chosen a dark blue suit for the night, hoping to impress and surprise her with my willingness to wear something not in all black. I waited for her to finish getting ready in the living room.

When she came out of the bedroom, I stood up to face her and felt all the blood drain from my body. She was beyond beautiful, in a red flowing dress that ended at just above her knee. I couldn't wait to run my hands along the thin straps holding it up over her shoulders. "Babe." She blushed before I even finished my compliment. "You're exquisite."

"You are quite handsome, Ranger."

She took my hand as I led her to the parking garage and my Porsche. We made the five mile drive to the restaurant in silence, our hands locked the entire time. I could feel her eyes on me as I drove and fought every urge I had to just pull over and kiss her senseless.

Our waiter left us alone after our wine was served and dinner ordered. I took a drink of wine and reached across the table for Steph's hand, which she took quickly. We talked and drank all night, the two of us in an unusually relaxed conversation.

When the waiter came to clear our entree plates, we both ordered desserts. He left and Steph looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed. "What's going on, Ranger? I'm having a great time but you're being so..."

My behavior, my attempt to open up to her was throwing her off balance. "So, what?"

"I don't know, so different. Is something wrong? Do you have some kind of bomb to drop on me?" She played with her necklace as she waited for my response. Her questions and doubts were further proof that she didn't trust me with her heart.

"I'm just trying to make up for lost time, Babe. I've wasted so many opportunities with you and I don't want to do that any longer. I know I've hurt you, but I promise I'm not going to do that this time."

She nodded, but her shoulders were tense as she processed what I'd said. Her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth just as the waiter brought our desserts. She took a bite of her cake and let out a small moan. "I know we probably have more to talk about, but this is too good to be interrupted and I'd rather talk in private."

I nodded, understanding the desire to discuss deep feelings without having strangers close by eavesdropping. As usual she pulled up some kind of reserve and got back to our evening before I started to confess my feelings. The night went from slightly tense and uneasy to completely calm and content all because of how she steered our conversation. It boggled my mind that she didn't see how she held all the power in our relationship.

Standing outside waiting for the valet to bring our car, I pulled her into my chest for a hug and kissed her forehead. Her hands gripped at my back and held me close to her with a sigh. I stepped back slightly, my heart skipping a beat at the look of passion and devotion in her eyes. Taking her chin between my thumb and forefinger, I held her face still as my lips met hers. The kiss was slow and sweet and despite the overwhelming urge to take it deeper, I stopped, aware of the valets watching us.

The minute we got into the hotel room all those urges I'd been resisting all day couldn't be denied. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and pulled her face to mine, kissing her deeply and walking her body back to the wall. I loved feeling the way her soft body molded to mine. She met my passion with her own, a small moan leaving her throat as my hand tangled into her hair.

I pulled back only when I was afraid one of us would pass out due to lack of oxygen. Resting my forehead on hers, I caressed her cheek and smiled when she took in a shuddering breath. Her hand came up and pushed on my shoulder slightly. "Your life doesn't lend itself to relationships."

Taking a step back, I grabbed her hand and went to the couch. Sitting down, I pulled her into my lap. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, Steph. My life doesn't make relationships easy, but I believe I could make it work, that we could make it work. I know I've pushed you away numerous times and I'm truly sorry. I was wrong. I thought I could live without you or simply keep you at arm's length, but I can't. I need you like I need air, Babe."

She watched me, her blue eyes running a gamut of emotions and confusions. I tried to be patient while she figured out what she wanted to do, but my heart was pounding in my chest. I'd never felt as vulnerable or bare as I did in this moment.

"I won't survive the heartbreak if you push me away again. Please Ranger, we can stay friends, but I won't be able to take that kind of pain from you again. I won't survive it." Her eyes were welling up with tears, twisting a knife into my gut as I was reminded of how deeply I had hurt her.

"I can't promise that it'll be easy, but I can promise I want to try a real relationship with you if you can trust me with your heart. I'm not going to give you any kind of excuse or push you away." As a tear slid down her cheek, I winced, but wiped it away wanting to stay in contact with her while also easing her pain.

Letting out a soft breath, she wrapped her hand around my neck. "I've cared for you for so long. I tried not to and then tried to just keep it at friendship just so I could have you in my life. I'm afraid of what you can do to me."

"Give me a chance to prove to you that I want to change, that I want to man up and be everything you need. Please. I know I told you that I loved you in my own way and I do, but my way is with my whole heart. I do love you, Stephanie." I felt like I was begging but I didn't care, I didn't think I could take it if she would deny me.

She smiled and nodded. "I've loved you for so long, but it's going to take me some time to believe you."

I pulled her to me again, wanting to kiss her out of relief and devotion. She opened her mouth for me when I traced the seam of her lips with my tongue. We both moaned in delight and shock as our tongues met and dueled. I wanted to pick her up and carry her into the bedroom, but wanted to take more time to reassure her. "I promise Steph, I'll make sure you'll be able to believe my love. I'll make up to you all those times I hurt you."

Shaking her head, she placed a gentle kiss on both my cheeks. "You don't have to make anything up to me, just don't do it again."

Nodding, I picked her up and situated her so that she was straddling my legs. My fingers traced up her arms as our eyes met and we sat looking into each other's eyes and hearts for endless minutes. I had no idea what the night or the future had in store, but I knew we were in it together and that made everything more than alright.

_Author's Note: Rating will be bumped soon. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Much thanks to my incredible beta, Cristi0819.**_

**Chapter 4**

My hands roamed Steph's thighs as our eyes met. She looked at me with such passion that my mouth ran dry as all the blood in my body pooled into that one spot under her lap. Her hands moved slowly to loosen and remove my tie before unbuttoning the first few buttons on my shirt. I wanted to stop her, wanted to love her body, love her first, but I was mesmerized by her blue eyes and the feel of her hands on my body.

Her hands slipped inside my jacket and over my shoulders. Taking the hint, I leaned forward; keeping her waist grasped in my hands and let her slip the jacket from my shoulders. When I sat back, her face and torso followed closely, her lips connecting with my skin. Inhaling a sharp breath at the connection, my fingers tangled into her hair to keep her against me. Her slender fingers worked on the buttons of my shirt slowly, slipping inside to run across my skin occasionally before moving down to the next button.

When she had my shirt completely open she trailed open mouth kisses along my neck, her tongue dipping into the base of my collar bone before sliding down and locking her lips around my nipple. She moaned around my nipple as her hands worked on my belt buckle, causing my dick to twitch under her. Her movements were slow and delicious but were quickly working me up into a fever and I so desperately wanted to take my time with her tonight.

I still had a grasp on her waist and tried to tighten up when she moved to slide off my lap. I wasn't ready to break the connection yet, but she just shook her head at me and pulled back again. Letting her go was more difficult than it should have been, but I forced my fingers to loosen and allow her the movement she needed. She stood up, her slender body between my open legs, and gave me a shy smile, her cheeks blushing just slightly before she pulled her dress over her head.

The sight of her bare body covered only in the tiniest blue thong forced a hungry growl from my throat. "Stephanie, you're gorgeous." I was about to reach for her when she fell to her knees, her hands grasping the waist band of my pants. Lifting my hips, I watched in awe as she pulled my pants down. My cock sprung free and urgently strained towards her.

She took off my shoes and pants, tossing them on top of her discarded dress. She leaned forward to place tender kisses on my thighs, making my muscles twitch in anticipation just before she kissed the head of my cock. "Babe." My voice was breathy with anticipation, but this wasn't the plan I had for tonight. The tenderness she was showing me was too much, too generous considering the tears she shed over the hurt I'd caused her earlier.

Her hooded eyes met mine as her hand circled the base of my cock. "Just relax, Ranger." She licked her lips once before taking me inside her warm, wet mouth. I threw my head onto the back of the couch my eyes closing at the heavenly sensation. My fingers curled into her hair as I forced myself to relax and gain some control lest this night be over way too soon.

I'd dreamed of what it would be like to be inside her mouth for years, but the reality was so much better than anything born of my imagination. She took her time savoring me, moaning occasionally as her throat relaxed to take me deeper. When she started to pick up the pace, I had to stop her, wanted so badly to please her first.

Reaching down, I grabbed her by her arm pits and pulled her off me quickly. She squealed at the fast motion but threw her arms around my neck when I swept her off her feet. My mouth claimed hers quickly, wanting to taste her and at the same time give myself to her, show her devotion and tenderness unlike anything I'd done before. Carrying her into the bedroom, I laid her down and simply looked at her for a second; she'd bitten her bottom lip as she took my form. Reaching down, I grabbed her thong and pulled it down her incredible legs before kissing my way up her legs and settling my weight on my elbows above her. My knuckles caressed her cheeks as I tried to convey emotions I couldn't speak. She smiled and I knew she understood, I could feel the same coming from her.

Leaning down, my mouth captured one of her pebbled nipples. I couldn't help but smile when she let out a long sigh of a moan at my attentions. Her hips lifted off the bed as my hands moved down her body and dipped into her slick folds. Her breath hitched as I slipped a finger inside her, my mind reeled with what to do next, I wanted to taste and touch every inch of her but couldn't decide what to do first.

Pumping into her slowly, I hear her gasp, "Please."

Figuring she wanted release I slipped another finger into her and curled them inside her, hoping to hit that spongy spot and make her scream. She gave a frustrated moan and gasped again. "Please."

Letting go her nipple, I kept my fingers inside her but slid my face up to look at hers. "Please, what, Steph?"

"Do it again, please do it again." Her eyes met mine with an unspoken desire that I couldn't read.

"Do what again?" There was nothing I wouldn't do for her now or ever.

Her hands wrapped around my neck as she bucked her hips into my hand. "Ruin me again. You already ruined me once for all other men, do it again please."

A possessive growl escaped my mouth as her words hit my mind and heart. Positioning myself between her legs, I took in a deep breath, hoping to instill enough self-control to enter her slowly and savor every inch of connection. Pushing forward, I entered her slowly meeting some resistance as she relaxed around my size. Her body tensed for just a bit before she let out a deep breath and granted me access.

When my hips met hers, we both let out a hiss at the physical and emotional connection. I kept my eyes on hers, not wanting to miss anything she might give of herself through those blue orbs. Pulling back, I stopped just before completely removing myself and pushed back into her slowly. I set a slow rhythm hoping that this time I would indeed make love to her, not simply ravage her to scratch an itch.

I watched as her face contorted in pleasure and I was filled with love and devotion for her. I would never be able to push her away again and would surely wish for death if she pushed me away. She let out a deep breath and stretched her head to the side exposing her neck to me. The invitation was too much and I leaned down to suck some of the tender skin into my mouth. Possessively I wanted to mark her but forced myself to keep it light.

Our bodies sped up the pace, her hips meeting my thrusts as desire took over. She began to chant, "Ranger" as her body started to tighten around me. It was as if she was reciting some sacred prayer, filling me with the desire to grant her every request. My fingers began brushing her clit, wanting to push her over the edge before I let go myself. She screamed, "Carlos," as her orgasm took her. The sound of my given name on her lips in the moment of such passion quickly threw me over the edge with her.

My body collapsed on top of her momentarily after our release, unable to hold myself up any longer. I didn't want to crush her under my weight but at the same time couldn't make myself move if someone had held a gun to my head at the moment. When I was able, I rolled off her, pulling her into my side. She nuzzled into my body and kissed my chest before letting out a contented sigh.

I held her against me, feeling her body relax and knew that sleep wouldn't be long for either of us. Her fingers were dancing across my chest when I felt her take a deep breath and blow it out. "I love you, Carlos. No matter what, I love you."

It was a tense statement and hidden within it was the statement that even if I pushed her away tomorrow, she'd still love me. She believed I loved her, but she didn't trust me to not give her some kind of excuse tomorrow as to why we couldn't be together.

I tried to choose my words carefully as I tilted her chin up to look at me. "Stephanie, I love you. I promise this time I mean it and this time I'm not letting you go. I won't push you away."

She swallowed and nodded. I didn't expect her to completely forgive and forget in one night, but I would spend the rest of my life making sure she could trust me with the care of her heart as much as she trusted me with the care of her safety.

Kissing her lips gently, I tried to pass on some reassurance. She laid her head back down on my chest and let her finger tips caress my chest gently. We were relaxed and content but not tired at the moment, both of us just trying to absorb and process the talks and connection of the day.

"Your government contract? Will you have to go in the wind soon?" Her voice was quiet. I didn't normally answer these types of questions, but I knew that if we were going to have a real relationship I needed to be open with her.

"I have 9 months left on my contract. I won't be renewing it, but there is a very good chance that I could be called away a few times." My fingertips traced her spine as I spoke. My missions were a common excuse as to why I couldn't have a relationship. I never wanted her to get the news that I'd been killed, never wanted her to bear that pain. Still didn't want her to bear that pain, but I'd come to believe that sharing happiness and love now was more important than worrying about what might go wrong.

She nodded against my chest. "I'll worry about you, of course, I always worry when you're in the wind, but I'll be here waiting to welcome you home, too."

My arms tightened around her reflexively. I hated the idea of her worrying, but the idea of her waiting for me would give me extra motivation to finish my missions safely and get home as quickly as possible. I never doubted her loyalty or devotion but hearing it spoken from her lips assured me in a way I didn't know I needed. "You'll get as much notice as I do, Steph. I know I haven't always told you much in advance and truthfully sometimes I only get about a day notice, but you'll know as soon as I do."

Placing a kiss against my breast bone, she let out a small sigh. "Thank you."

Her muscles grew tense against my body and I knew a storm was brewing in her mind, she had more questions. I rolled onto my side, holding her against me but kept enough distance that I could see her face. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, letting me know that she was uncomfortable with her own thoughts.

Leaning forward, I kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek with my thumb. Keeping my mouth against her forehead, I let out a small breath. "I've never lied to you, Babe. I know I haven't always been as open as I could have been, but I've never lied to you. Just say what's on your mind and I promise I won't brush you off."

"What's changed with your enemies?" Her blue eyes met mine with intensity and a bit of defiance. She wanted the truth and didn't want it sugarcoated.

"My enemies are still around and likely always will be, Babe. My men and I keep track of them the best we can and try to keep you safe from them as well. Apparently, everyone already knows I how I feel about you, so keeping you at a distance didn't make you safer and it certainly didn't make me happier." My enemies had been close to her and I over the years, but we just did our best to keep her safe without scaring her.

"The training you've been getting from the guys will only help you should an enemy get near." I rolled my shoulders as I tried to let go of my own fear over anything bad happening to her as a means of getting to me. "Babe, I do need to ask you to keep a tracker and a panic button with you at all times. For me and my sanity, I need for you not to ditch them."

Her hand traced up my arm but her eyes started to glow and I knew she was ready to fight me. "I'm unwilling to be shadowed by guards constantly or live my life in fear of something that might happen."

Shaking my head, I interrupted her. "I'm not asking you to do that and I'll only assign a body guard when absolutely necessary. I'll talk to you about it if and when it becomes necessary. Your tracker and panic button are simply precautions like your self-defense training. I promise I won't use either to impinge upon your privacy."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll keep the tracker and panic button with me. I can't promise that I won't fight or argue with you about guards, but I do promise that I'll try. I do trust you to do what's best and I'm trying not to be so impulsive, I just..." She exhaled a deep breath as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"You just what, Babe?"

"I just don't want to be controlled. I want you, love you madly, but not at the expense of my freedom or independence. I don't want to be forced into changing who I am."

So many of the people who claimed to love and support her always put conditions on that love. They wanted her to be happy, but happy in the way they defined it, which meant that she had to change. "Stephanie, I don't want to change you and I don't want to control you. I just want you to be safe. I know I can be an overbearing ass and I'll try to keep it in check, but the idea of seeing you hurt or worse when it could have been prevented by something as simple as a tracker makes me crazy."

Her eyes searched mine and I hoped she could see the sincerity of my words. I simply wanted to keep her safe from all harm for the rest of her days. I loved the woman she was, her personality and charm were not something I ever wanted to change.

She smiled and leaned forward to wrap her arms around me and kissed my ear lobe. "I promise I'll keep the tracker and panic button."

My arms tightened around her before rolling her over and settling my weight on my elbows above her. "I love you, Stephanie."

A wide smile graced her face at my words. "Can I call you Carlos when we're around your men?"

I growled at her question, the caveman part of my brain loving the idea of her staking her claim publicly and removing any ideas others may have about the role I played in her life and heart. "Of course, Babe. I'm not going to hide how I feel about you and don't expect you to hide how you feel about me either."

Her nails scratched lightly at my back as she nodded. "I love you, Carlos."

When her fingers reached my ass and began kneading the muscles there I hardened against her thigh. She moaned in anticipation and I knew that our talk had rid our minds of some doubts and would allow us to get back to more enjoyable pursuits.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So sorry for the delay in this final chapter, life sometimes gets in the way.**_

_**Much, much thanks to my incredible beta, Cristi0819!**_

_**Continued thanks to everyone who read & reviewed this story of mine. I appreciate each and everyone of you. **_

**Chapter 5**

We stayed at the hotel for as long as we could this morning. Neither one of us seemed willing to leave the protected and quiet space. I knew we had to get back to our lives in Trenton and I knew I was going to man up once we were home. I meant it when I told her that I loved her, but I could see that she was nervous that once we got back to our lives that I would once again push her away and only steal kisses in the alley behind Vinnie's office.

She held my hand as we drove, her eyes on me constantly. I was comfortable with her inspection of me, but I hated feeling like she was drinking me in trying to savor it just in case I went back to my old ways. We chatted, well she chatted and I did my best to carry on the conversation.

We were just about to the Trenton city limits when she pulled her hand from mine and looked out her window. I stole a quick glance at her and saw that her bottom lip had been pulled in between her teeth. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head she looked at me. "Who said anything's wrong?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Babe, I know you better than I know myself. When you start chewing on your lip something's bothering you."

Blowing out a breath, she rested her hand on my thigh. "I'm nervous about going home, that's all."

"We'll be home plenty early enough for Sunday Dinner with your parents."

Her grasp tightened on my leg. "You'd willingly go to Sunday dinner with my crazy family?"

"I thought attendance at Sunday dinner was a requirement for all Stephanie Plum boyfriends." The term boyfriend seemed so inadequate for what I felt like I was to her, but nothing else seemed right at the moment.

She giggled and I saw her body relax just slightly. "This is all real, isn't it?"

I squeezed her hand in mine before lifting it to my lips and kissing it. It was getting harder to focus on the road, but the traffic was heavy and I had to keep my eyes forward instead of on her where they wanted to be. "I promise, Stephanie. This is all real and I meant it, I love you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doubt you." Her voice was quiet as if she was ashamed of her feelings.

"My past actions hurt you and until I prove to that I'm changing you'll have doubts. I understand that and I take full responsibility for it Babe. I will prove myself to you." That was as much a promise to her as it was to myself. I would spend the rest of my life proving to her just how very devoted I was to making her the queen of my world.

Driving through Trenton, I pointed us towards RangeMan. "I need to check in at the office. Will you come with me? I'll take you back to your apartment to check on Rex before dinner with your parents."

"Sure." She smiled at me, her bright blue eyes crinkling up at the corners.

I could have stayed away from RangeMan. Tank had everything under control, but the possessive caveman inside me needed to make sure we were caught on the monitors. It was silly, but I needed to make sure to stake my claim publicly.

Pulling the Porsche into my parking space, I squeezed her hand again and turned to look her in the eye. "You're beautiful, Babe." She blushed at my complement and turned her face down just slightly. Grasping her chin, I tilted her eyes back up to mine before kissing her nose.

I helped her out of the car and led her to the elevator, being sure to keep my arm around her shoulder. In the elevator, she wrapped her arm around my waist and leaned into me. "Carlos, I'm yours and only yours. I love all the Merry Men as part of my extended family but none of them have my heart. I love you."

She looked up at me as she spoke and the look of devotion in her eyes nearly made my knees weak. I should have been embarrassed at being caught, but all I could think about was how lucky I was to have someone who saw through me but only used that as means to love me, not hurt me. Nodding, I gave her a grin before leaning down to let my lips touch her forehead.

Stepping out onto the fourth floor, I could feel the energy of the men and knew that word was already making the rounds. They were good men who couldn't be tortured into speaking a national secret. Gossip, however, spread through them quicker than it did in a 'Burg beauty salon.

Steph headed towards Bobby's office to return his windbreaker while I checked in with Tank. As expected Tank had everything under control and there was nothing needing my attention. I waited in my office for Steph and couldn't help but think of this as the perfect life. My company was running smoothly and profitably and the woman of my dreams had agreed to share this crazy life and these loyal, yet unpredictable men as friends with me.

When she appeared at my office door, I couldn't help but smile wide. "Rex?"

She nodded and we made our way quickly to her apartment. Sitting on her couch I listened to her move around as she changed. We hadn't talked about where we were staying tonight. I preferred Haywood, of course. It was safer, but honestly I didn't care as long as we were together.

Coming out of the bedroom, I noticed she changed into a white v-neck sweater that hugged her body in all the right ways. My body immediately reacted and when I heard her groan I knew she was thinking along the same lines. "We can't be late for dinner."

I grinned and nodded. "Where do you want to sleep tonight? I know we're new at this official relationship but I'm not willing to sleep without you." I wasn't sure if she was ready for a needy Ranger, but the idea of sleeping alone after having her in my arms as my woman for the last few nights was something I wasn't willing to entertain.

"Can we take Rex back to Haywood?" Her eyes met mine and I could see there was some nervousness in her question. I was always amazed at how much she could care for that little hamster, who wasn't at all cuddly like most pets. Still there wasn't anything I would deny her, especially if got her into my bed.

"Of course, Babe. Can he sit in the car while we have dinner?" I truly didn't know if the hamster would be okay in the car or not.

She nodded and turned back towards the bedroom. "I better pack some things."

"Pack a bunch of things." I replied and she giggled. I knew it was too early to talk about her living with me, but official or not we were going to be living together from now on even if it meant I had to spend a few nights here a week.

Standing in the entryway of her parent's house I found myself unusually nervous. I've had dinner here before, but this time was more significant and it seemed like everyone knew it immediately. When Steph told everyone that we were officially dating it was actually met with a sigh of relief from everyone around the table and an, "about time" from Grandma Mazur.

Pulling back into the garage at Haywood, I couldn't help the stupid grin on my face as I looked at Steph holding Rex's cage in her lap. "More of these nights, Steph. I want lots more of them, just us enjoying our life."

She nodded and held my hand as I carried her bag in my other. The elevator carried us to my penthouse and as we crossed the threshold into my apartment I realized the significance of this act. Life was about to change and while it would never be simple with the two of us, it would be uniquely ours and it would be full of love. I would make sure of that. It would be full of love and joy for this amazing woman.

_**The End**_


End file.
